The present invention relates to a foldable chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable chair which has a light weight.
A conventional foldable chair is made of metal. However, the metal chair is very heavy. Another conventional foldable chair is made of plastics. However, the plastics chair is not durable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which has a plastics seat pad and a plastics backrest to reduce a weight of the foldable chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which is durable after a long period of usage.
Accordingly, a foldable chair comprises a plastics seat pad, a plastics backrest, and a chair frame having a pair of metal front leg tubes and a pair of metal rear leg tubes. Each of the metal front leg tubes and the corresponding metal rear leg tube are connected together. The plastics backrest has two lateral posts inserted in the metal front leg tubes. A support bar has two positioning ends connected to the metal front leg tubes. Two U-shaped frames are disposed on two positioning ends of the support bar. Each of the U-shaped frames is connected to the corresponding metal front leg tube and the corresponding metal rear leg tube. Each of the metal front leg tubes has a blocking bar to block the plastics backrest.